The Prophet's Wife
by 8Kows
Summary: When Zarah fell in love with Abinadi, she knew that life with him would be difficult. But she couldn't have known what sacrifice God would ask of her.
1. Part I

The Prophet's Wife

by 8Kows

Part I: Remembering

_Setting: In the Nephite city of Lehi-Nephi, somewhere in Central America, aprox. 145 BC. _

* * *

><p>Zarah set down the handstone, stretched and began gently kneading her lower back with her hands. She ached from the grinding of the boiled maize, but she could not stop for long. She still needed to form the cakes and cook them on the pottery griddle that was already heating with the day's coals. She looked out the window of the earth and thatch hut. The sun was about to set and her husband, Abinadi, would soon be home.<p>

With a sigh she turned back to the matate to finish the grinding. Her body had nearly adapted to her labors here, she mused, before she had the baby. Now that she carried the infant around all day, swaddled tightly to her breast with a woven cloth, the strain on her back was doubled. Luckily the baby was sleeping on the pallet now and she was able to finish the grinding in peace.

She had known from the beginning that life with Abinadi would not be easy. She remember when she first saw him, over two years ago, in the city of Lehi-Nephi, young and handsome, preaching on the steps of the temple. The sight of his short dark hair and shaven face, his dark eyes that seemed so sharp and alive, so different then other men she associated with, took her breath away. She immediately asked about him. Her mother whispered that he was Abinadi, the son of Aaron. Zarah knew that Aaron had been one of King Zeniff's high priests, an influential man, until Zeniff died. The new king, Zeniff's son, Noah, did not walk in the way of his father. He put Aaron and all of his father's priests out of their offices and replaced them with new men and new ideas. Zarah's mother warned her that anyone to spoke out against the king was dangerous. They put their heads down and keep walking by.

When Zarah next saw Abinadi, he was preaching in the marketplace and she was alone buying wool for the week's weaving. It would be no harm, she reasoned, to stop at the edge of the crowd to listen, just for a moment. She clutched her basket and stood at the back where she would not be seen. She could barely hear his voice rising above the bustling street.

"I would that ye should understand that God himself shall come down among the children of men, and shall redeem his people. And because he dwelleth in the flesh he shall be called the Son of God," Abinadi preached.

A man near the front shouted out, "How can you say these things? There is no way that you can know the future!"

The crowd rumbled in agreement.

"This talk of a Messiah is nonsense. Why do you come here and tire us with your lies?" another cried out.

The son of Aaron's eyes widened and he gestured his arm out over the congregation. "Behold, thus saith the Lord, and thus hath He commanded me, saying; Go forth, and say unto this people - Wo be unto this people, for I have seen their abominations, and their wickedness, and their whoredoms; and except they repent I will visit them in mine anger."

The people around Zarah began to shout all at once and a blackened banana hit Abinadi in the chest. Fearing the crowed, Zarah retreated from the group and walked swiftly to another part of the market to continue her shopping. She could see why her mother warned her that these teachings were dangerous. They certainly angered the people. And yet, there was something about the things he said that seemed so familiar somehow.

That night Zarah pondered the words of the young preacher. She knew that many things had changed in the years since King Noah had come to power; many of the old ways were done away. Most of the people welcomed the changes, the building of the new temples, the increase in vineyards and wine production, the new freedoms, especially for women, in dress and behavior. Her father, the captain of stone cutters, had prospered under the reign of King Noah. His work was in demand and his family had benefited from their new status.

However, Zarah knew there was truth in what Abinadi had said about people. She had seen much of their wickedness with her own eyes. But the priests of Noah taught that there was no harm in these things. They taught that there was no sin, only freedom. Somehow their words seemed hollow to Zarah now.

As she thought on all these things, the words of her grandmother, long dead, echoed in her mind. She had lulled Zarah to sleep many nights with the reading of the sacred scrolls, whispering of the coming of a Messiah; a Messiah that would save his people from death and sin. Zarah's heart burned within her, and she knew that what Abinadi had preached in the marketplace was true. But just because he spoke truth didn't make him a messenger from God, did it? Did God truly speak to Abinadi? Zarah just had to know.

The next day she sought him out. It was not tradition for a young lady to make such an acquaintance with a strange young man, but this was only seeking answers to some questions, she told herself, and so the old customs did not apply. She found him again near the temple, talking to a small group of people under the shade of a tall silk tree. She boldly stepped forward and asked if she could join in the conversation. She met eyes with Abinadi, and a smile of acceptance graced his face.

"All are welcome to hear the word of God," he said gesturing for her to sit with them.

All the places in the shade were taken but one right next to Abinadi. Zarah nervously kneeled down in the grass beside him.

A man, a merchant, Zarah guessed from the quality of his cloths, began to speak. "But, Abinadi," the man continued as if he had not been interrupted, "It is plainly taught in the temple that salvation comes through the Law of Moses."

Abinadi shook his head and answered, "Yes, that is what the priests teach, and it is expedient to keep the law of Moses as yet, but salvation doesn't come through the ordinances of the law. Can't you see? All these things are types of things to come."

"I see clearly," the merchant answered, "We are given a law of performances and ordinances, a law that we observe strictly from day to day."

"Yes," Abinadi agreed, "but these ordinances are only to keep us in remembrance of God and our duty towards him. Salvation does not come through the performances themselves, it comes through the atonement of the Messiah."

"I know nothing of this Messiah," the merchant answered.

Zarah heard her grandmother's words in her mind and before she could censer her enthusiasm she spoke out, "Do you not remember the prophet Isaiah said 'he was numbered with the transgressors; and he bore the sins of many, and made intercession for the transgressors.'"

Embarrassed that she had spoken so boldly and worried that she had offended Abinadi, Zarah looked up to him nervously. The look on his face wasn't anger, but astonishment at first, quickly turning into a warm smile.

"The young lady is exactly right," Abinadi continued. "It says here in the holy text…" and he went on with his teachings.

Zarah dared not say anything more during the remainder of the meeting. But as the conversation stretched on into the afternoon there was more to Abinadi's frequent glances then just discussing points of salvation. And there was more in her placing her hand close to his than her interest in the holy texts.

"May I call on you?" he asked, when the teaching was through, and all stood to part ways.

Zarah ducked her head. "I am sorry, son of Aaron, but my parents would not approve."

"It is me who should apologize, lady, for being so rash." He bowed and said, "My name is Abinadi. And you are?"

"Zarah, daughter of Corom," she supplied.

"A fine house," Abinadi said. "I can understand why a visit from me would not be welcome." Zarah blushed and turned away. He quickly took a few steps to stand in front so she would not leave.

"I'm sorry again if I have offended, it was not my intention," he said in a rush. "I was just surprised at your knowledge of the holy writings. I did not expect…" he let the words trail off.

"My grandmother read to me from the scrolls as a child," Zarah explained. "And yesterday, as I heard you speaking in the market, the remembrance warmed my heart." She immediately knew she had said too much, such a personal revelation, to this young stranger.

"I would love to talk to you more about this, if you are willing," Abinadi asked, his tone full of eagerness.

Zarah looked up into his eyes and saw again that warm life that had so drawn her in when she first saw him in the marketplace. In an instant she knew, that though her parents would be angry, she could not deny him. "The day after Sabbath. I will meet you under this tree for noon meal," she offered.

A smile lit his face. "Until then, Zarah, daughter of Corom," and he bowed again.

It would be the first of many meetings. Usually during the heat of the day when Zarah's mother napped and Zarah could take a break from her weaving. Their conversations together filled her in so many ways. The things he taught her enlightened her mind and brought peace to her heart. And just being with him was intoxicating and frightening all at the same time. She loved to watch him preach to the people on the streets or on the steps to the temple. He taught with such passion; it was like his whole face would be aglow with his words. While she felt guilty for deceiving her parents, neither her heart nor mind would let her stay away.

Nearly two moon cycles passed before Zarah and Abinadi's meetings were discovered. It all began when her father had come home from his work on the new palace addition. He was tired and covered with dust when he asked Zarah's mother and house staff to leave them, for he had something to discuss with his daughter alone. She had been spotted by one of his workman, he said to her with a tone of accusation, sitting with the son of Aaron and his zealot followers. Zarah did not deny it, her fear of offending God was greater than her fear of her father. In Corom's anger, he forbade her from ever seeing Abinadi or any of his friends again. When she refused, he struck her. He had never hit her before and she lay on the floor in front of him both afraid and amazed. Abinadi was a marked man, her father warned; he had angered King Noah and would not be very much longer on this earth. Unless she wanted to die a traitor's death as well, she would never see Abinadi again.

Zarah lay on her pallet that night trembling but determined. She would go to Abinadi at first light and warn him about the threat against his life. She eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

She woke in the night to the soft sound of her name. She lay awake listening to see if it was just a dream. When she heard her name spoken again she recognized the voice and her heart leapt. She dressed quickly and in the dark. Quietly stepping over the sleeping forms of her family, she stole out into the night.

"Abinadi," she whispered when she saw his dark cloaked figure, "I must warn you…"

His hand came up and covered her mouth. She could feel the roughness of his fingers against her lips. Abinadi uncovered his head, and his face became awash in moonlight. He looked down at her with intensity in his expression that she had never seen. And before Zarah knew what was happening, Abinadi pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her.

She stepped back from him, dazed. And then shaking sleep from her slowed senses she said "Abinadi, the king…"

"Shh… I know. Zarah, I know," Abinadi said. "I have just this evening, by some miracle, escaped the king's guards."

Zarah gasped, "Then they do seek your life?"

Abinadi nodded. "Yes, I am yet hunted at this time. I must flee Lehi-Nephi before day breaks."

"Tonight?" Zarah exclaimed, "But how is that possible? Where will you go?"

"My father knows of a place, up in the mountains. It is isolated, and the people there are peaceful."

As she thought of his leaving, Zarah's heart ripped inside of her. "Abinadi," she said gripping the front of his cloak. "I don't want you to go."

He turned her face up toward his, and cradled her cheeks in his hands. "That is why I have come, to ask your father for your hand in marriage. Now – tonight."

She bit her lip and tears filled her eyes. "Do not ask, Abinadi, he will never give his permission." Abinadi bowed his head. "But I will give my permission," she quickly added. Her heart beat wildly in her chest but there was no hesitation. "I will go with you into the mountains."

"Zarah, dear Zarah." He kissed her forehead and then each eye. "The journey will be difficult," he murmured. "We will have nothing of the wealth that you are accustomed to."

"I know," she murmured, her eyes shining at him.

"And still, you will have me?"

"Yes" she whispered fiercely. She had never wanted anything more.

Abinadi smiled, and then lifted her off her feet, twirling her in the air. "You have just made the darkest of all nights turn into the brightest day. We will go to my father to be married, and then we must flee. Daybreak is not far away."

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this story when I first requested that add the Book of Mormon as a category. It took three years, but I'm glad it has finally happened and I can post my story here.<em>


	2. Part II

The Prophet's Wife

by 8Kows

Part II

* * *

><p>Zarah heard Abinadi's heavy footsteps long before he came through the door. The night was dark and the dinner hour had long past. At first Zarah had taken up her loom to pass the silent minutes. Quiet times were so precious to a new mother; but as the night grew late and her eyes grew heavy, Zarah had taken the comfortable seat by the small fireplace to await his return. It was not really cold, but the small fire gave her light, and chased away her loneliness.<p>

He stepped in the house and quietly shut the door behind him. He looked tired, sun baked, and dust covered from his day with the goat herd. He had grown a full beard since their flight to the mountains. In Nephi-Lehi his steps were full of youthful vigor; now his steps were steadier, more deliberate. Still, his heart was the heart of a preacher, not a herdsman. He had taken to his new occupation with determination, but Zarah knew he only did it for the benefit of her and for their child. She loved him all the more for his sacrifice.

Zarah stood from her chair. "Sit and I will fetch you something to eat, Abinadi, you must be exhausted from such a long day." She moved toward the kitchen to get him his dinner. It would be cold, but nourishing.

But Abinadi intercepted her, pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her gently. "It is you who should sit down, Zarah, I am sure a day of hard work and the caring for the baby has made you equally as tired. I can get my own food." Zarah smiled gratefully. When he smiled back at her, Zarah caught a glimmer in his eye, something she couldn't quite place. Was it sadness? She sat back down in her chair and made a note to ask him about it once he was done eating.

Abinadi took care in washing his arms and hands in the washbowl as was his custom, before sitting down at the small wooden table. While he ate, Zarah inquired about the goats, how they were faring, and how many would kid in the spring. Abinadi answered all her questions pleasantly enough, though there was a reservation to his manner that was unusual.

After cleaning his food bowl, Abinadi took a chair opposite Zarah at the fire. He sat for a long time in silence, staring at the crackling flames.

It was Zarah who spoke first. "I can see something weighs heavily on your mind tonight, husband. Is there something wrong with the animals?"

Abinadi huffed. "Am I so transparent?" Zarah only smiled. "No, the herd is fine," he answered.

"What is it then?" she asked. There was another stretch of silence. Zarah had learned that if she was patient, he would always tell her what was on his mind eventually. This time was no different.

"Do you remember that first day we met, Zarah? That day under the silk tree?" he asked.

Zarah was surprised by the turn of the conversation. "How could I forget? It was the day I fell in love with you."

Abinadi let out an amused breath. "So quickly? Then why did I go on so many weeks trying to impress you?"

"You never needed to impress me, Abinadi. I was impressed the first time I heard you speaking on the temple steps."

"When you first saw me shaking in my sandals, you mean." Abinadi's smile was not quite genuine.

"No, you never looked like that." Zarah answered. "You were always so confident in what you were teaching; your face would glow with the power of God."

Abinadi sat silent a moment before he answered softly, "Even though I was afraid, I always felt the Lord was with me." And then almost to himself he added, "He has always supported me when I do his will."

Zarah hummed in agreement and turned her eyes back to the fire.

"Do you think of our homeland often, Zarah?" he asked after awhile.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"What do you miss the most?" he asked.

She thought a moment. "My family," she answered. "Now that I am a mother myself, I realize how much I must have hurt by my own mother when I left."

"Perhaps it was wrong for me to steal you away the way I did," Abinadi agreed seriously. Then he smiled, "But you are so beautiful, I couldn't help myself."

Zarah felt the blood rush to her cheeks. After two years of marriage, a complement from him could still make her blush. "It is surprising that you find me so now, after what the baby has done to me."

He looked up to her, his eyes reflecting the light of the fireplace. "You are only more beautiful to me, now that you have given me our son."

"Another complement?" she teased, "What have you done that you must seek forgiveness for?"

Abinadi smiled and then said nothing, turning back to the flames. It was so unlike him, Zarah marveled. How he could be one moment teasing and one moment serious?

"Will you tell me why you were so late coming home tonight, Abinadi?" she finally asked.

"I went to the peak today." He said it in only a whisper. "I felt Him calling me."

Zarah knew that Abinadi had often climbed the small peak that shadowed their house to pray. She knew when she married him that he was close to God, but after spending the last two years of her life with him, praying with him, studying the holy writings with him, she suspected that he was much more than just a religious man. When they talked of spiritual things, Abinadi talked about God's will with confidence. When Abinadi prayed, he talked to God as if in a conversation, like he would with another man. Zarah knew in her heart, though Abinadi never said so, that he was much more than a preacher or even a priest. He was a prophet.

"And what did God tell you today?" she asked sincerely.

Abinadi moved off his chair and knelt by Zarah's side. He reached out and stroked her cheek and then took her hands. "Zarah," he began. Zarah suddenly felt nervous. "God has told me that I must return to the land of Lehi-Nephi."

"Lehi-Nephi!" she gasped, pulling her hands from his. "No, no, you must have misunderstood."

Abinadi shook his head sadly. "I didn't misunderstand, Zarah. The Lord wants me to deliver a message to King Noah."

"Why you, Abinadi? Wasn't it the Lord who led us to this place?" Zarah felt her stomach flutter like angry bees. "And now he asks you to return?"

He looked away from her, back towards the fire. "God will not suffer that the people will live so long in sin, Zarah. This will be their final warning."

"Haven't you done enough?" Zarah asked, accusing and angry. "You have been driven from the land of your birth, lost your inheritance, lost all that you own. Is not this sacrifice enough to please the Lord?"

"Who am I, Zarah, that I can question God?" Abinadi said, frustration creeping into his voice. "Yes, I have suffered much at the hands of wicked men, but I have also gained much. I would not have been able to have you, or our son, if it were not for my flight into the mountains. Am I now, to stand before God and say, the price for this blessing was too high?" He took her hands in his again and his tone softened. "No, Zarah, He has blessed me tenfold for all that I have lost in His service."

"But this, Abinadi," she breathed, "this is madness. Our hiding for these years will be in vain. You will surely die if you return to the king."

"That is not a certainty. God is all powerful. He can do all things." he answered.

"Then He has told you that you will be safe?" Zarah asked hopefully.

Abinadi sat back on his chair and sighed. "Not exactly."

"What did He say then?"

"The Lord said, that the manner in which the king receives me and my message will be a shadow of things that are to come." Zarah looked at him with question. He struggled to explain, "It means that if the King has mercy on me, then God will show mercy to the king. But if the king slays me, the king will be slain likewise."

Zarah stood from her chair. "Then you are doomed, Abinadi!" she cried. "For surely the king will not hear you. At the very least, you will rot in his dungeon for the rest of your life."

Abinadi stood to face her. "We do not know that," he said, pleading. "I don't think that God would send me on this errand if there was no hope. And perhaps, if my words could turn the king's heart to the Lord, then many souls could be saved. Isn't it worth the risk?"

"I don't care about other's souls," Zarah said bitterly. "I only care about you."

"And I care about you, Zarah, but I must do the bidding of the Lord."

"And if you refuse?" she asked.

"If I refused to follow God's commands, then I would no longer be the man that you love," he answered.

Zarah turned her back to him, facing the fire. "Better a fallen man then a dead man," she said darkly.

Abinadi stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I would rather die a hundred deaths and gain eternal life, then live one life of shame, and earn damnation. If this is the sacrifice God asks of me, then I do it gladly"

"Then you would gladly leave me, and your child?" Zarah asked.

"No, not gladly." Abinadi answered. "With great pain I leave you. Don't you think that I have wrestled with God about this? Don't you think I questioned Him, fought Him even? But I have learned that it was me…my will…that had to change, not God's." He turned Zarah around to face him. "I have made peace with this on that peak," he said, pointing out the window.

"But how can you know what will happen?" Zarah questioned.

"I don't know the future. But shouldn't we put our faith in the Lord?" he asked. "When Moses freed the children of Israel, did he know that they would wander in the wilderness for 40 years? When Lehi left Jerusalem did he know it would take so long to get to the Promised Land? Yet in all their trials, they were blessed, as we have been blessed in our flight to these mountains. "

Zarah remained silent. Abinadi lifted her chin to her to see into her face. "Sometimes God asks us to take a step into the darkness. We have to sacrifice to gain our exaltation. You know this Zarah, as well as I."

Zarah felt lost, so utterly lost. She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, but willed them away. "What if he asks for your life, Abinadi? I don't know if I'm willing to sacrifice that much."

Abinadi took her hands and held them tightly. "Abraham was willing to sacrifice Isaac, and God the Father will sacrifice his only Begotten Son. Can I deny him if he asks the same of me?"

"He isn't asking it of just you, Abinadi," she responded.

"I know," he said softly. "Will you pray with me?" Abinadi asked squeezing her hands. "We will ask God for his guidance and strength."

Zarah nodded. Abinadi knelt on the woven mat by the fire. Zarah dropped exhaustedly to her knees next to him. Abinadi began the prayer and opened his heart up to the heavens. Zarah listened, emotionally spent and desperate. Would God speak to her the way he spoke to Abinadi? Would she be able to hear God's voice when her soul was full of such bitterness?

The words of her husband drifted from her consciousness as her own heart cried out towards heaven. "Oh God," she thought, in the power of her mind, "is this your will?" Zarah waited in the darkness of her thoughts, struggling against the feelings of doom, extending them upward. As she reached out with her mind and heart, Zarah began to feel something. It was as if a warm blanket had been placed on her shoulders and loving arms had been wrapped around her. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Abinadi holding her, but he was still several feet away praying. As the feeling of warmth persisted; she knew that it was the power of God that rested upon her. Even after Abinadi ended his prayer, still she knelt there with her eyes closed, basking in the feeling. God knew her and he loved her. Abinadi was doing His will. Somehow that knowledge made everything a little easier.

"This is my reassurance from the Lord," Abinadi said, his eyes shining. "I will not see death until my life's work is complete. I will finish the calling the Lord has set for me."

"Then that will have to be enough." Zarah replied.

Abinadi held open his arms and she fell into them. They knelt there a long time, holding one another in front of the fire. She could smell the outdoors on him, the smell of the wind and the grass and the goats. It was a smell she had associated with him since they had come to this place. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent. If she could have this man forever, she thought, even if they were separated temporarily in this life, it would all be worth it.

Abinadi broke the embrace. "In the morning I will talk to Amrom about taking the goats into his herd while we are away."

"We?" Zarah asked, surprised. "Am I to accompany you to Nephi-Lehi?

"I have thought much on this," Abinadi answered. "When I prayed to the Lord about your care, I have felt to take you to the city of Mormon."

"On the border to the wilderness? That is a week's travel out of your way!" Zarah cried.

"I know, but I have an uncle there, my father's youngest brother, his name is Helam. You will find safety there until I can return to you."

"Helam," Zarah repeated, her heart filled with peace. "Yes, I will go to your uncle's."

Zarah heard the baby cry out from the pallet in the corner. "It is time for his night feeding."

"Go," Abinadi said, "and in a moment I will join you. We all need a good night's sleep tonight. There is much to do in the morning."

Zarah lay down and put the baby to her breast. A moment later, Abinadi lay down at her back and wrapped his arm around her waist. She lay there in the darkness and once again felt the love of the Lord wrap around her. She did not know what the future held. But she knew whatever it might be it was all in God's hands.


	3. Epilogue

The Prophet's Wife

by 8Kows

Epilogue

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 years later<strong>_

King Mosiah listened with interest to the history given by the vibrant man standing before him. The man's name was Alma, and he was leader of a group of people who had just arrived in Zarahemla, seeking refuge from their enemies, the Lamanites. But Alma was more than just a political leader; he was a Prophet of the true and living God. King Mosiah was pleased to see that Alma taught from the holy writings, and he was intrigued that Alma had additional writings he said were from another prophet of the Lord that had been called to teach his people.

Mosiah listened intently as Alma described the state of his people before the coming of the prophet, how they had turned away from the Lord and had walked after their own ways. He spoke of a wicked King Noah, who led the people in evil practices and sin.

"I was a priest of King Noah," Alma said sadly. "And I would have forever perished in darkness if it were not for a young prophet named Abinadi, who was brought in chains before the court of King Noah. He stood, as if in a den of lions, and boldly taught the pure gospel of Jesus Christ and commanded the king to repent. The power of the Lord was so much with him, that light shown all around him, and no man could lay his hand on him until he finished his message. My heart burned with his words; I knew that he spoke the truth."

"What happened to this prophet?" Mosiah asked.

"King Noah ordered that he should be put to death," Alma said regretfully. "When I tried to save Abinadi's life, I was expelled by the king, who sent his men to kill me, too.

"I hid from the king's armies and wrote down all the words of Abinadi. From that record I began secretly teaching the people. I have used his words to teach the people all these years. It was because of Abinadi, King Mosiah, that our people were turned back to the true God, and saved, not because of me."

King Mosiah was thoughtful. "This prophet was killed, you say? Then how can I learn more about this man, Abinadi?"

Alma answered, "Abinadi left behind a wife and a son, whom I was fortunate to meet soon after I began teaching the people in Mormon. I have brought them with me today, anticipating that you would want to meet them."

Mosiah nodded and a guard went to open the back doors of the chamber. A woman walked in, with long hair streaked with grey and soft features. She held herself confidently, and when she approached the king, Mosiah noticed a glow of wisdom about her face. At her side stood a young man, with bright intelligent eyes.

"I am Abinadi, son of Abinadi," the young man said, bowing before the king. "And this is my mother, Zarah."

"Welcome Zarah and Abinadi," Mosiah said. "I am sorry for your loss."

Zarah nodded her head in acknowledgment.

The king continued, "It is clear that your husband's brave testimony against King Noah, and the resulting conversion of Alma, saved the souls of hundreds of your people. Because of his sacrifice you and your son will always hold a place of honor in my kingdom."

"Thank you," Zarah said humbly.

"What's more, I will cause the prophesies of your husband to be written on our holy plates, and published abroad among all my people, that they too, may be strengthened by his testimony of the Messiah. A testimony made all the stronger because it is sealed it with his own blood."

"It would have pleased my husband very much, to know his words will continue to soften the hearts of men," Zarah said graciously.

"Would you be willing to tell us more about him?" Mosiah inquired. "What kind of man he was and how he got his calling from the Lord?"

Zarah stood before the King and his court, with all their grandeur and majesty, and yet all this drifted away as she began to think of her beloved Abinadi.

"I first saw him on the temple steps," she began. "He was testifying of the coming of the Messiah…"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: It has always bothered me that every drawing I've ever seen of Abinadi depict him as an old man when there is no mention at all of his age in the Book of Mormon. I think he is drawn as an old man to make his martyrdom easier for us, less tragic some how. But doesn't this also diminish the sacrifice that he and his family made to keep God's commandments? Wasn't it more likely that Abinadi was a man in his prime with a wife, children and family? Doesn't this make the fact that he was willing to walk into King Noah's court, knowing full well that he may well be killed, that much more of an amazing faith filled sacrifice? <em>

_There are so many untold stories in the Book of Mormon. Almost all the stories of the women and wives go untold. This has been my attempt to tell the story as it may have been experience through the eyes of the wife of a prophet. _

_This is a work of fiction. Thank you for reading._


End file.
